


clumsy

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto breaks a wrist/arm, Sousuke just had shoulder surgery. They live together and have two viable non-dominant arms between them to do common every day thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	clumsy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishka/gifts).



> probably not what u asked for but i owe you porn and have a kisuharusou thing planned just time is gross...

Sousuke fought the urge to scream as he tried to get a cup out of the cupboard. Makoto was just asleep in the other room and if Sousuke let out any sign of distress he was going to get an earful of worry. It was just too early in the morning to deal with from Makoto. Sousuke had already been woken up extra early thanks to his shoulder. 

Why need an alarm clock when Sousuke could have been waking up to a stiff shoulder that feels burning, hot and swollen. Not to mention the awful pain that makes him feel nauseous. Just a month after surgery and he was thinking he was recovering fast. But thanks to cold weather and sleeping on his side jump started a terrible day. 

Normally, Sousuke wouldn't mind asking for help. Before his surgery, when it got too painful to bare, Sousuke depended on Makoto. And Makoto happily helped him. Not now, though. This was recovery. No asking for help no matter how painful it was to get a cup from the top shelf. 

The pain was radiating through his shoulder to the middle of his back. There was a strange tingle that turned into a tight pain when he tried reaching up with his left hand. This was already a terrible sign for the day to come. 

After his struggle Sousuke managed through some breathing exercises and shoulder and back workouts to loosen up. The pain was still there, but he was able to get the cup to pour his coffee. Just in time for Makoto to wake up and thank him for making the coffee with a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Sousuke was happy Makoto was not a morning person and didn't notice the pain he was in. He mumbled a half-assed, "good morning," and went back to their bedroom to give Makoto room to get ready for the day. Sousuke could sleep in more until work. So he did just that in hopes of getting in the hours of sleep he missed. 

He woke up with his medicine and a bottle of water on the bedside table. Along with a little note that was folded into a heart. Sousuke took his painkillers and laughed to himself as he unfolded the note. He couldn't keep anything from Makoto. 

The pain in his shoulder wasn't as bad as in the early morning. It gave him time to relax and do more exercises before getting ready. 

The day went by slow. Sousuke worked another short shift because "recovery was key" according to his boss. Which, Sousuke was sure, any normal human would be happy to accept the time off. But it just gave Sousuke too much free time. He stopped by the gym to do a small workout and picked up dinner so they wouldn't have to cook anything. 

Sousuke got home and turned on the radio to add some background noise to his boredom. He pulled out one of Makoto's unread books and started it. 

After an hour he looked at the door, expecting Makoto to barge in with an apology for being late. But nothing. It wasn't rare that he was late, but not without at least giving Sousuke a heads up. He pulled out his heating pack to put on his back and went back to reading. 

Sousuke was deeply invested in the trashy harlequin novel when the front door finally opened. Looking at the clock it was way past dinner time. Sousuke was ready to give Makoto a (not so) stern talking to when he saw him. But Makoto was bowing and stuttering out some apology with his arm in a cast. Sousuke focused in on that, feeling his own injury ache just from looking at it. 

It was his dominant hand too. 

Sousuke walked over and checked Makoto over, "What the hell happened?" 

"Oh," Makoto laughed nervously, "just a freak fall at work today. It's a little fracture, so just a few weeks in a cast should do it some good." 

Sousuke looked up at Makoto, "A few weeks?" Makoto nodded. 

A few weeks was easier said than done in the healing process. Sousuke knew that one first hand. Sousuke looked at the time and reheated dinner so Makoto could explain himself without being on the verge of tears. 

They sat down over their takeout in silence. The radio on some fuzzy talk show from the college station. Sousuke hyper focused in on it. Anything to beat watching the quiet struggle that was Makoto eating with a cast on his arm. 

Makoto let out another frustrated groan he thought Sousuke couldn't hear and dropped the noodles he was trying to hold. Sousuke set his box of food down and, with his good arm, reached over to take the chopsticks out of Makoto's hand. 

"Here," Sousuke picked up a good mouthful of food and fed Makoto. 

"Romantic," Makoto giggled to himself. The hint of tears still in his eyes as he took another bite of food. 

Sousuke rolled his eyes but kept feeding Makoto. Who in turn smiled and tried to shy away from him. But Sousuke wouldn't let him until he was finished. 

"Thank you for dinner," Makoto leaned in for a kiss. 

Sousuke couldn't help but smile against it, feeling the same dumb flutter in his stomach he felt for years. He fell into the kiss, smiling as Makoto got into the kiss. 

"Tell me what happened," Sousuke said in between kisses. 

Makoto groaned and kissed Sousuke again, "It was dumb! Slipped by the pool and landed the wrong way, so hello cast and worker's comp." 

"Good job," Sousuke laughed at his own sarcastic comment. 

Makoto sighed, kissing Sousuke again, "Shut up." 

"With only one hand? I don't think you can," Sousuke teased. 

Makoto kissed down his neck and rubbed against Sousuke's jeans. He tugged at the button of his jeans but couldn't get them off. He tried again but to no avail. Makoto tried again, but his fingers couldn't quite curl to unbutton his jeans. 

Sousuke pushed Makoto back up, "It's fine," Although Makoto looked more hurt than Sousuke was over the moment. He tried to smile but it came out a frown as he reassured Makoto that it really was okay. 

"We've got this," Sousuke whispered against Makoto's lips. Makoto nodded. Smiling into the sweet kiss that they shared. 

The learned from then, from Sousuke's pain. They learned to lean on each other. Sousuke depended on Makoto for things like reaching for mugs that were too high. Makoto would depend on him for things like cooking dinner or helping him was his bag. Something he has done before. But they were doing it together, this recovery thing. And they were enjoying it together. 

Cutting up vegetable, weeks later, Sousuke pulled Makoto into a deep and thoughtful kiss. He nipped at his lip and smiled into the kiss. He pulled Makoto into a hug and wished him luck and skill in order to get the cast removed. 

He did get it removed after a quick 6 weeks. But the memory of them sharing food, Makoto asking for help to wash his back, to trust Sousuke, was what he needed to hear. 

The morning Sousuke woke up, in severe pain, near tears, he woke Makoto up. Makoto kissed his forehead and asked him what he needed. Sousuke stared up at Makoto, smiling as his broad shoulder's reached for the coffee mug. Sousuke helped Makoto out of habit in order to share a moment with him. Makoto kissed his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 have a good day.


End file.
